The present invention relates to chemical compounds that inhibit Mps-1 (Monopolar Spindle 1) kinase (also known as Tyrosine Threonine Kinase, UK). Mps-1 is a dual specificity Ser/Thr kinase which plays a key role in the activation of the mitotic checkpoint (also known as spindle checkpoint, spindle assembly checkpoint) thereby ensuring proper chromosome segregation during mitosis [Abrieu A et al., Cell, 2001, 106, 83-93]. Every dividing cell has to ensure equal separation of the replicated chromosomes into the two daughter cells. Upon entry into mitosis, chromosomes are attached at their kinetochores to the microtubules of the spindle apparatus. The mitotic checkpoint is a surveillance mechanism that is active as long as unattached kinetochores are present and prevents mitotic cells from entering anaphase and thereby completing cell division with unattached chromosomes [Suijkerbuijk S J and Kops G J, Biochemica et Biophysica Acta, 2008, 1786, 24-31; Musacchio A and Salmon E D, Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol., 2007, 8, 379-93]. Once all kinetochores are attached in a correct amphitelic, i.e. bipolar, fashion with the mitotic spindle, the checkpoint is satisfied and the cell enters anaphase and proceeds through mitosis. The mitotic checkpoint consists of complex network of a number of essential proteins, including members of the MAD (mitotic arrest deficient, MAD 1-3) and Bub (Budding uninhibited by benzimidazole, Bub 1-3) families, the motor protein CENP-E, Mps-1 kinase as well as other components, many of these being over-expressed in proliferating cells (e.g. cancer cells) and tissues [Yuan B et al., Clinical Cancer Research, 2006, 12, 405-10]. The essential role of Mps-1 kinase activity in mitotic checkpoint signalling has been shown by shRNA-silencing, chemical genetics as well as chemical inhibitors of Mps-1 kinase [Jelluma N et al., PLos ONE, 2008, 3, e2415; Jones M H et al., Current Biology, 2005, 15, 160-65; Dorer R K et al., Current Biology, 2005, 15, 1070-76; Schmidt M et al., EMBO Reports, 2005, 6, 866-72].
There is ample evidence linking reduced but incomplete mitotic checkpoint function with aneuploidy and tumourigenesis [Weaver B A and Cleveland D W, Cancer Research, 2007, 67, 10103-5; King R W, Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 2008, 1786, 4-14]. In contrast, complete inhibition of the mitotic checkpoint has been recognised to result in severe chromosome missegregation and induction of apoptosis in tumour cells [Kops G J et al., Nature Reviews Cancer, 2005, 5, 773-85; Schmidt M and Medema R H, Cell Cycle, 2006, 5, 159-63; Schmidt M and Bastians H, Drug Resistance Updates, 2007, 10, 162-81]. Therefore, mitotic checkpoint abrogation through pharmacological inhibition of Mps-1 kinase or other components of the mitotic checkpoint represents a new approach for the treatment of proliferative disorders including solid tumours such as carcinomas and sarcomas and leukaemias and lymphoid malignancies or other disorders associated with uncontrolled cellular proliferation.
Established anti-mitotic drugs such as vinca alkaloids, taxanes or epothilones activate the spindle assembly checkpoint (SAC) inducing a mitotic arrest either by stabilising or destabilising microtubule dynamics. This arrest prevents separation of sister chromatids to form the two daughter cells. Prolonged arrest in mitosis forces a cell either into mitotic exit without cytokinesis or into mitotic catastrophe leading to cell death.
In contrast, inhibitors of Mps1 induce a SAC inactivation that accelerates progression of cells through mitosis resulting in severe chromosomal missegregation and finally in cell death.
These findings suggest that MPS1 inhibitors should be of therapeutic value for the treatment of disorders associated with enhanced uncontrolled proliferative cellular processes such as, for example, cancer, inflammation, arthritis, viral diseases, neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, cardiovascular diseases, or fungal diseases in a warm-blooded animal such as man.
Therefore, inhibitors of MPS1 represent valuable compounds that should complement therapeutic options either as single agents or in combination with other drugs.
Different compounds have been disclosed in prior art which show an inhibitory effect on Mps-1 kinase. WO2010/124826A1 discloses substituted imidazoquinoxaline compounds as inhibitors of Mps-1 kinase or UK. WO2011/026579A1 discloses substituted aminoquinoxalines as Mps-1 inhibitors. WO2011/063908A1, WO2011/064328A1 as well as WO2011063907 A1 disclose triazolopyridine derivates as inhibitors of Mps-1 kinase.
Imidazopyridazine derivates have been disclosed for the treatment or prophylaxis of different diseases:
WO 2007/038314 A2 (Bristol-Myers Squibb Company) relates to fused heterocyclic compounds useful as kinase modulators, including MK2 modulation. In particular, WO 2007/038314 A2 relates to imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazines.
US patent application publication US 2008/0045536 A1 (Bristol-Myers Squibb Company) similarly relates to fused heterocyclic compounds useful as kinase modulators, including MK2 modulation. In particular, it relates to imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazines.
WO 2010/042699 A1 (Bristol-Myers Squibb Company) relates to fused heterocyclic compounds useful as kinase modulators, particularly CK2 modulation. In particular, WO 2010/042699 A1 relates to imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazines which are substituted with a nitrile group in position 3.
WO 2007/025090 A2 (Kalypsis, Inc.) relates to heterocyclic compounds useful as inhibitors of MEK kinase. In particular, WO 2007/025090 A2 relates inter alia to imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazines.
WO 1998/08847 A1 (Pfizer, Inc.) relates to heterocyclic compounds useful as corticotropin releasing factor (hormone) CRF (CRH) antagonists. In particular, WO 1998/08847 A1 relates inter alia to imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazines.
WO 2011/013729A1 discloses fused imidazole derivatives as Mps-1 inhibitors. Among the disclosed fused imidazole derivates there are also imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazines. For example, WO 2011/013729A1 discloses compounds of formula C1:
                in which (X, Y, V, W) is (—N═, ═CR1—, ═N—, —CR7═), (—CR2═, ═N—, ═N—, —CR7═), (—N═, ═CR1—, ═N—, —N═) or (—N═, ═CR1—, —O—, —N═);        R8 is substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl;        Z is a group represented by formula —NR3R4 or a group represented by formula —OR5;        A is substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon ring, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic ring, substituted or unsubstituted non-aromatic hydrocarbon ring or substituted or unsubstituted non-aromatic heterocyclic ring;        R1, R3, R4, R5, and R6 represent a large variety of substituents (see WO 2011/013729A1, e.g. claim 1).        
However, the state of the art described above does not describe the specifically substituted imidazopyrazine compounds of general formula (I) of the present invention, or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same, as described and defined herein, and as hereinafter referred to as “compounds of the present invention”, or their pharmacological activity. It has now been found, and this constitutes the basis of the present invention, that said compounds of the present invention have surprising and advantageous properties.
In particular, said compounds of the present invention have surprisingly been found to effectively inhibit Mps-1 kinase and may therefore be used for the treatment or prophylaxis of diseases of uncontrolled cell growth, hyperproliferation, an inappropriate cellular immune response, or an inappropriate cellular inflammatory response, particularly in which the uncontrolled cell growth, hyperproliferation, inappropriate cellular immune response, or inappropriate cellular inflammatory response is mediated directly or indirectly by the monopolar spindle 1 kinase (MPS-1), such as, for example, haemotological tumours, solid tumours, and/or metastases thereof, e.g. leukaemias and myelodysplastic syndrome, malignant lymphomas, head and neck tumours including brain tumours and brain metastases, tumours of the thorax including non-small cell and small cell lung tumours, gastrointestinal tumours, endocrine tumours, mammary and other gynaecological tumours, urological tumours including renal, bladder and prostate tumours, skin tumours, and sarcomas, and/or metastases thereof.